The present invention relates to a vessel which can be used as an interior decoration and exterior decorative articles as well. More particularly, the invention relates to a vessel capable of along with flower arrangements, occupying an expansive area of a building by way of beautifully harmonizing the vessel with elaborate flower arrangements for brightening indoor and outdoor environments.
Conventionally, a flower-vase, a flower-pot, a flower-arranging vase, an artificial-flower vase, and other vessels are used for accommodating flowers as a single unit. Most of the flower-pots are unglazed in a certain form, and yet, each of them is monochromatically colored in a dark tone. Recently, some of the flower-pots are produced via deformation of pottery. Plastic vases and glass vases are used for flower-vases as a single unit.